


lemondrop

by ForestFiresong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, barely implied kurodai as well, featuring an ensemble cast that definitely knows they're dating, they're dating but do they KNOW they're dating?, written for the dailhaikyuu!! secret santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFiresong/pseuds/ForestFiresong
Summary: Every two months, the captains of various high school boys' volleyball across Japan hold "meetings", gatherings to discuss volleyball and captain-related issues (or whatever it was Bokuto and Kuroo want to talk about that day).  This would be fine, if not for the fact that each of these team's setters had decided to hold a meeting among themselves on the very same day, leaving Oikawa, both captain and setter, very much excluded.And since Oikawa is not one to be excluded (nor one to pass up the chance of psychological warfare), he decides his only choice is to confront the progenitor of these meetings directly and make his demands up front.This is how Oikawa Tooru somehow ends up on a date with Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno's "Mr. Refreshing", the one who started these meetings in the first place, someone who he has more in common with than he'd thought -- and someone who is more frustratingly charming than he'd realized.





	lemondrop

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for cupofkoushi on tumblr! i'd never written oisuga before, or really even thought about it, but they're actually pretty similar in some ways and their dynamic was fun to write, haha. hopefully i managed to portray them well... anyways thanks for reading and hope yall enjoy!!

It started off as an innocent tradition. That was how Oikawa Tooru became aware of Sugawara Koushi -- whatever happened in the end, Oikawa can trace it back to that. 

Here's how it started: back when Kuroo become captain, he started arranging bi-monthly “captains’ meetings” -- gatherings where all of the friendly high school volleyball team captains got together to discuss strategy or share notes or, as most frequently occurred when Bokuto and Kuroo were together, just fuck around.

Oikawa had attended because he'd never been the one to pass up a chance at some psychological manipulation, not even now and also because he had heard Ushiwaka was going to be there and if that was the case he  _ had  _ to make an appearance -- even though Ushiwaka only ended up showing up a handful of times because he had “practice” or “more important things to do” anyways.

But then he caught wind of something else -- apparently, while these “captains’ meetings” were being held, someone  _ else  _ had elected to hold “setters’ meetings” at the same time. Because they felt left out, or something. Oikawa considered it a huge oversight, because he was a captain  _ and  _ a setter and there was no way they couldn't include him, right?

So of course, the only course of action was to find out who had organized these meetings and force them to reschedule. 

A little bit of digging had revealed the truth: Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno's “100% refreshing” setter and mother to all its children (or so it appeared, sometimes) had been the one to start these meetings in the first place. And leave Oikawa out. 

And that's why, before Iwaizumi could get any idea of his whereabouts, Oikawa was en route to Karasuno and ready to disrupt practice.

* * *

“So you want us to reschedule?” Sugawara runs one hand through his hair, looking slightly bemused but not at all intimidated, like Oikawa had intended. It's slightly annoying, but also not unexpected coming from him. “Well, that's sort of the point of the meetings, that they run alongside the other one -- but if you want, I can ask everybody about moving them a day over.”

It's late afternoon turning into evening, because Oikawa didn't exactly plan his timing correctly and practice was just finishing up when he came in, planning on making a grand entrance. The first years are gathering the equipment and cleaning the floor, their shoes squeaking across its glossy surface, and the orangeish light filtering in from the windows makes Sugawara's hair look almost blond.

“I would appreciate that,” Oikawa says. “Of course I'm honored to be at the captains’ meeting -- but they don't really, you know, understand what it's like to play a certain way --”

“Are Bokuto and Kuroo getting on your nerves?” Sugawara asks, like he can read Oikawa's mind. He gives him a smile that's almost a little mischievous. “Daichi's told me some stories.”

Oikawa could lie and defend the sanctity of the captains’ meetings, or he could reward Suga for his intuition and give it to him straight. “Everything you've heard is true, and then some.”

Suga laughs, and it's a clear sound, like a bell, but a little louder than Oikawa would expect from his gentle disposition. It's the kind of laugh that makes him laugh too, or in this case, crack a smile.

“Well, we can certainly try to reschedule it to be more convenient for you,” and it sounds like he's teasing, but he does it with an expression that is overwhelmingly sincere nonetheless. “I have to tell you, though, it's usually just me and Kenma and Akaashi -- oh, and I usually take Tobio along. Semi-san and Shirabu-san from Shiratorizawa came once or twice, but they're not very consistent. They said they had better things to do…?”

“Where have I heard that excuse before, I wonder.”

“But also, you know, Moniwa from Dateko has to attend the captains’ meetings, so he sends their other setter, Koganegawa, in his place usually. Maybe you could do that?”

And damn, that is actually a pretty good idea. One  Oikawa probably should've thought of, before coming all the way out to Karasuno, probably at the expense of Iwaizumi getting on his ass when he gets wind of it. But what's done is done and he still has his pride to account for and this sure as hell is  _ not  _ going to be a wasted visit, so all he says is, “I'm not sure how Yahaba-chan would feel around so many new people,” which is true, mostly, and then, “But I'll bring him along to the next meeting.”

“Sure,” Suga says, looking somewhat bemused. “But really, we mostly just get coffee and talk about stuff -- not all of it volleyball related, I have to say.”

“Do you want to hear what Bokuto and Kuroo did at our last meeting?”

Suga laughs again. “Here, I'll give you my number, so I can text you the details.”

When they exchange phones, Suga smiles as he puts in his number. “Is that your cousin on your lockscreen? He's cute.”

“Nephew, actually.” Oikawa says, unable to conceal his pride. “I'm teaching him to play volleyball -- and he's not bad, actually.”

“One of these days he'll surpass the both of us, huh?” Suga hands Oikawa back his phone. “Okay, I'll text you the next time we're planning on getting together. Should be pretty soon, actually -- but I'll let you know.”

And just like that, it's done, far easier than Oikawa had anticipated. But he got what he came for, so as he heads out into the darkening evening air, he calls over his shoulder, “Thanks, Sugawara-san!”

“No problem,  _ Tooru!” _ Suga calls back, and Oikawa's already halfway out the door so he can't stop but he wonders, just briefly, what exactly he's gotten himself into. 

* * *

 

As it turned out, Suga's descriptions of the setters’ meetings was spot on. The first one Oikawa attended, Yahaba in tow, took place in a cozy little coffee shop and only half the time was spent discussing volleyball, and more specifically setter-related, business. The other half was dedicated to pursuing a much more popular topic: complaining about their respective teams. Even Kenma looked up from his handheld video game to contribute to that one, and Oikawa learned some interesting details about Kuroo's “naturally disheveled” look and the amount of hair gel he consumes on a daily basis. 

Consequently, Oikawa finds himself looking forward to the next meeting, maybe even more than his one with the other captains. This time Yahaba can't make it -- he and Kyoutani have to clean the entire gym after getting into a fight earlier -- so Oikawa heads back to the coffee shop alone. 

To his surprise, though, when he arrives Suga is the only one there, sitting without a drink and tracing his finger on the frosted glass window. When he sees Oikawa he waves cheerfully. 

“It's just the two of us today!” he says when Oikawa sits down. “Some new video game came out so Kenma's out of commission, for about a month probably, and Bokuto's having some sort of crisis so Akaashi had to stay behind. And Koganegawa is in trouble with his senpais again and Tobio's failed his last three tests so I told him he  _ needs  _ to study.” 

“I'm not surprised about that,” Oikawa says. “Ever since middle school that boy could only think about volleyball. He's probably practicing hitting with that shrimp instead of studying.”

“He better not be!” Suga says, smiling rather threateningly, before leaning back in his seat and looking out the window again. “Sorry for making you come all the way out here, though. Akaashi's cancellation was a little last minute.”

“It's fine by me,” Oikawa says, because psychological warfare works just as well with two. And also because he actually, legitimately enjoys Suga's company, even if he doesn't know what he's thinking sometimes. “After all, you and I are the only third years. Well, aside from Semi-san, but I don't think he'll mind missing out. It's nice to have some time away from the underclassmen, isn't it?” 

Suga closes his eyes, briefly, and exhales. “It really, really is.”

“I know Daichi is the captain but you're really the one who pulls the strings around there, right?”

“Oh, I don't know about that.” Suga feigns innocence, but Oikawa doesn't miss his mischievous smile. “Well, do you want to get coffee?”

“If I'm being honest with you, Suga- _ chan,  _ I actually like tea better. Coffee is too dehydrating -- only good if you need the caffeine.”

“I'm so glad you said that actually, because I'm not the biggest fan of coffee either.” Suga's eyes sparkle. “I like hot chocolate.”

“You know, that really fits you,” Oikawa says, and after they get their drinks they go and sit outside, the steam escaping into the cold air. For awhile they just sit and talk, about volleyball, about Kuroo and Daichi and whatever their relationship is (Oikawa has some choice anecdotes from previous meetings) but when they get to swapping stories about Kageyama, a question that's been on the back of Oikawa's mind comes to the forefront. 

“Tobio's taken over for you as setter, right?” he says, bluntly, because there's no point in mincing words, especially not with Suga.

And for his part, he doesn't even look offended or disquieted. He just sets down his hot chocolate and says, “I guess I shouldn't be the one in charge of these meetings if I'm not even really a setter, huh?”

“You're still a setter,” Oikawa says. “And it's not like Tobio would be able to organize anything on his own.”

“You're right about that.” Suga looks away, momentarily, and for some reason Oikawa's breath catches, just a little bit, from the way he's framed by the cold winter sky and how he notices, for the first time, the beauty mark by his eye. “Honestly, I wish I was more like you, Oikawa-san.” 

“How so?” Oikawa could make a joke, but doesn't. Suga's not jokingly using his first name anymore, so he must be serious. 

“The way you handle your team… the way you can draw out anyone's power.” Suga glances at him sidelong. “You're very talented.”

“It's not talent,” Oikawa says, his knee jerk reaction, before trying to clarify. “I always wished that I was. But that was time wasted, honestly. Some things you can only get by working hard.”

And then he sips his tea. “Not to say that you're not hardworking, Mr. Refreshing. I know you are.”

To his credit, Suga doesn't even blink at the nickname. “Thank you. I guess just sometimes, I wonder…” 

A moment of silence passes between them. Oikawa ponders over words of consolation, but he knows, on a personal level, this is probably a conclusion Suga has to come to himself. He thinks of giving some encouragement, at least, but before he can do that Suga finishes the last of his drink and tosses it in the trash. 

“Hey, what do you say we keep this up?” he says, pushing his chair in. 

“Keep what up?” 

“Meeting like this. Just you and me.” Suga smiles slightly. “Third year superiority and all that.”

And Oikawa smiles back because he usually doesn't know what Suga's thinking but for once, they're on the exact same wavelength. 

“It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

 

And that's how Oikawa formed his three traditions. Captains’ meeting, setters’ meeting, and Suga meeting. And he can't even lie about which one he looked forward to most. 

They were all meant to be bi-monthly, but his meetings with Suga turned into monthly ones, and then bi-weekly. There was no reason for them except to get together and drink their beverages of choice and talk (Suga, as it turns out, could be quite savage when he got into it  which Oikawa found hilarious) and Oikawa didn't even think anything of it until one day he was getting ready to leave and Iwaizumi said, “You've really been going on a lot of dates recently, haven't you?”

“Aw, are you jealous, Hajime?”

“Never in a million years, Shittykawa.”

“Well you don't have to worry about it, because I'm just going to see Suga-chan,” he had said. Iwaizumi just lifted one eyebrow. 

“You see him pretty often.”

“It's tradition.”

“You don't even want to go out with  _ me  _ that often.”

“We can if you want to.”

“What do you guys even talk about?”

“It's setter stuff, you wouldn't understand --” but that was when Oikawa realized that the past couple times he'd gone out with Suga, they hadn't really talked about setting that much -- they had discussed their future plans, mostly, and Suga's college prep, and how they would still keep things up, even in university -- 

\-- and Oikawa texts him a selfie, nearly every day at this point, in return for unflattering pictures of Daichi and blackmail of the first years --

\-- and every time they leave after meeting, Suga slaps him (violently) on the shoulder and says, “Good-bye,  _ Tooru,”  _ enunciating every syllable, and Oikawa throws an arm around his shoulder and says, “See ya,  _ Koushi”  _ \--

\-- and if they really have been dating, all this time, it's going to be major blow to Oikawa's pride. 

“I have to go,” Oikawa had said, and Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes as he rushed away.

* * *

 

“So, Suga-chan,” Oikawa says, once their situated in their usual spot. Winter became spring and now Oikawa drinks cold tea and Suga lemonade. He can't go without something sugary, it seems. “Someone told me this was a date.”

Oikawa gets right to it because it's Suga and they have that kind of relationship, that kind of banter and also because some part of him really, actually wants to know. If Iwaizumi was right. If there is something more. If he had somehow managed to get the unflappable and eternally amiable Sugawara Koushi to fall for him.

And if he's fallen in love himself. 

But Suga just tilts his head, looking coy, and says, “Well, I've never really been on any dates, so I don't know.”

“Thankfully, you're talking to someone who's been on quite a few.”

“All right then, Oikawa- _ senpai,  _ then you tell me. Is this a date?”

Oikawa sips his tea. His heart is racing a little bit, but mostly he just feels that this is  _ fun  _ \-- it's fun to be with Suga, whether it's on a date or not. 

But by now, he's pretty sure this is a date. And he  _ will  _ make Suga be the one to say it. 

“I guess it just depends on how you feel. Do you have a crush on me, Suga-chan?”

“What if I did?”

“Then this would be a date.”

“Really.” Suga says. He leans forward, propping up his elbows and resting his face in his hands, and he says, “Well then, Oikawa Tooru, I have a crush on you.” 

Oikawa's heart leaps out of his chest. He feels the warm spring air very potently on his hands and face. He's not sure why, really -- he's good with things like this, practiced in dozens of confessions. 

The only explanation is of course, that it's Suga.

“Okay then, Sugawara Koushi,” Oikawa says, and he smiles. This may be a date but the psychological warfare never stops. “You have excellent taste.”

Suga laughs that clear laugh of his and pushes Oikawa out of his chair.

Climbing back up, Oikawa wonders just how many bruises he's received as a result of Suga's astonishing -- and occasionally improbable -- strength.

Well, he deserved that one, anyways. 

“For the record,” he says, reseated in his chair. “I was hoping. That it was a date.”

Framed  by the yellow light of the afternoon, Suga beams.

* * *

 

“The sixth official ‘setters’ meeting' will now commence.” Kenma says, looking bored. He slides his DS into his pocket and glances around the assembled group.

“I think this is the first time Suga-san has ever missed a meeting,” Akaashi remarks.

“He told me to go on without him.” Kageyama says.

“Oikawa-senpai told me the same thing,” Yahaba taps his fingers on the table. “They are third years. I guess since graduation is coming up, they're busy…”

“And yet you still decided to show up,” Shirabu mutters to Semi. The two of them had made a miraculous appearance, with Shirabu ordering an impressively tall coffee for someone of his size.

“Hey, don't you think you should respect your elders more?” Semi says, and he elbows Shirabu.

“Actually,” Kenma says, stirring his coffee. “I don't think it has anything to do with that. They were making out in the Karasuno practice gym yesterday.”

Silence falls over the table. 

Yahaba is the first to speak, looking scandalized. “Why was Oikawa-senpai in the Karasuno gym in the first place?!”

“He said he wanted to exchange notes!” Kageyama says. “Wait, Kenma-san, how do you even know this?”

“Daichi told Kuroo, and he told me. Also Shouyou texted me.”

“He didn't tell  _ me _ !”

As the meeting slowly starts to devolve into chaos, Akaashi realizes, deeply and truly, just how much they need Suga's presence to keep shit together.

And just how screwed they'll be without him next year. 

“Well, as long as they're happy.” he says to himself, and that's all there is to that.


End file.
